


Single Rider

by historyoflight



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amusement Parks, Fluff, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Roller Coasters, Romance, Shiro and Keith are brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 16:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10620951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/historyoflight/pseuds/historyoflight
Summary: “...Sir?” Keith snapped out of his daze as the ride attendant tried to get his attention. He apologized quickly, but then started internally freaking out once she told him to follow the pretty boy’s group. He froze for a moment and turned to Shiro, giving him an “I'm too gay for this” look. Shiro just smiled and gave him a thumbs up. Keith turned back around and began walking, making a mental note to get his brother back for this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Me, on vacation, waiting in line for a ride: But what if...  
> Have this fun little amusement park fic staring pining Keith and mystery guest Lance

“Shiro come on! The single rider line is only 20 minutes,” Keith yelled back to his brother who was struggling to keep up. The siblings were here because earlier in the week Shiro had decided that the two of them needed a break from school and life in general, and what better way to unwind then spending the day thrill seeking and eating sweets.

This particular amusement park was known for its roller coaster called Voltron, a self described “gravity defying trip through the cosmos” and a Keith described “adrenaline pumping once-in-a-lifetime experience.” This was where they were running to now; well Keith was running while Shiro was moreso lightly jogging. They made it the ride but unfortunately the entire park population had the same idea, setting the wait time at a cool 90 minutes. Luckily there was a single rider option, which the two were quick to take advantage of. 

“Keith… please… we just ran across the whole park… let me relax for a minute,” Shiro pleaded as Keith started racing through the empty queue.

“Oh please, you can relax when you're dead,” Keith said.

“If I should be so lucky,” Shiro muttered under his breath, trying to catch up to his brother. After a little more walking the duo caught up to the standing line, forced to stop for the time being.

“I haven't seen you this excited in a while. Or maybe ever,” Shiro joked.

“Yeah yeah. It's just this ride is supposed to be the best one in the whole park. I heard it’s got three loops, corkscrews, and some other crazy stuff.”

Keith continued to gush about the ride as the line slowly moved closer to the entrance. Keith had always been an adrenaline junkie. It was the reason why he was training to become a pilot. The feeling of soaring through the air, surrounded by nothing but the open sky, he couldn't get enough. That, and he wanted to live up to the expectations set by Shiro, who had already graduated as a top tier pilot. Shiro knew how intensive the training was and supported Keith in his studies, while also allowing for some well deserved breaks like today.

The two engaged in small talk as they neared the ride entrance, Keith visible getting more and more hyped. Soon enough the moment arrived: they were at the front. Now all they had to do was wait for an uneven group to be seated with. 

A few even numbered families went through the line until a party of three was stopped right before being seated. Leading them was a strong looking teen wearing a yellow shirt and headband. Behind him was a short, glasses-clad girl. And in the back was another boy, a boy that made Keith do a double-take. He was tall, slightly lanky with brown hair that sprung up at the top of his head. He was wearing a blue shirt, the words  _ Bi Bi Bi _ written down the front, ripped jeans, and grey high tops. He smelled clean, almost like how the Earth smelled after it rained. He was the most beautiful stranger Keith had ever seen, and Keith was absorbing all of him. In the midst of his not so subtle staring he caught a bit of the group’s conversation as they waited.

“Ok since I sat with Lance last time I'll sit with Pidge this time.”

“Aw c’mon Hunk I thought you loved me?”

“Now, Lance, you know I love you, but I'm just trying to be fair.”

“Ok fine. I'm just not sure anyone else is going to be able to handle all this.”

“...Sir?” Keith snapped out of his daze as the ride attendant tried to get his attention. He apologized quickly, but then started internally freaking out once she told him to follow the pretty boy’s group. He froze and turned to Shiro, giving him an “I'm too gay for this” look. Shiro just smiled and gave him a thumbs up. Keith turned back around and began walking, making a mental note to get his brother back for this.

They were in the front row. Why anyone would choose the front over the back was beyond Keith, but he accepted his fate and walked behind his ride partner. Before he could even think of what to do the boy turned around to face him.

“Well looks like they found someone for me! The name’s Lance.”

“Oh hi I'm singl- Keith. My name's Keith.”

“Nice to meet you Keith. Let me introduce you to my friends. This beautiful man right here is my best friend Hunk. ” Lance gestured to the teen in yellow in the row behind them. “And the little genius next to him is Pidge.” He pointed to the shorter girl, who was wearing a green shirt that read  _ Nessie is my GF _ .

“I like your shirt,” Keith said to Pidge.

“Thank you.  _ See _ Lance, I told you people would get it.”

“Ok ok you win.” Mid-conversation the ride car pulled up the the gate, letting the people off before allowing the awaiting riders to board. Each section of the car was a different color, with their group’s car being red. Keith and Lance stepped into their respective seats and pulled down their individual safety bar. The ride attendant came around to check everyone's safety bar, and once everyone was set the ride started.

“So have you ever been on this ride?” Lance asked as the car started up the first incline.

“Nope this is my first time, but I've heard it’s fun,” Keith said.

“Hell yeah it is! You're gonna love it. It's even more fun if you raise your arms.” With that Lance held up his arms, smiling like crazy before the ride even started. He knew he shouldn't but Keith couldn't help but stare at the beaming person right next to him. Lance urged Keith to raise his arms too, and once that blinding smile was directed at him Keith was helpless to refuse. The car creeped to the top of the hill, letting them enjoy the view of the park for a split second before shooting them down the track. 

Voltron really was an amazing ride. The G forces were intense, the first loop turned Keith’s stomach in just the right way, and this was only the beginning. After a minor hill the car sped into a dark tunnel made to resemble a galaxy. The car slowed as it approached an animatronic purple alien. It fully stopped as the alien started talking about “the Galra empire” or something; Keith wasn’t exactly paying attention.

“Quick, what should we do for the picture?” Lance yelled, trying to be heard over the alien.

“Wait, what picture?” Keith said.

“Once this purple guy stops talking the floor’s going to open up and the ride goes into a drop, and at the bottom of the drop is a picture. Hunk, Pidge, and I planned to do finger guns but we can do something else if you want.”

“No that sounds good. Finger guns isn't too complicated.”

“Ok… wait I got something better! Just copy me!” The aliens monologue was just about over as Lance put his back to Keith the best he could and held up finger guns to his chest. Keith did the same, just in time for the ride to continue down the now visible drop. The two held the pose until they saw the flash of the camera, then they resumed to the natural raised arm position.

The second half of the ride was just as good as the first. The ride transitioned back outside for more twists and turns down the violet track. At this point Lance was screaming through everything, receiving a concerned look from Keith. When their eyes met Lance just laughed and continued what he was doing. Keith smiled back and, realizing there was nothing to lose, began screaming as well. 

The last hill came and went, bringing the car back to the entrance. The car arrived at the gates, released the safety bar, and allowed the riders to exit. Hunk and Pidge went over to Lance and Keith, excitement evident on their faces.

“Dude that was the best ride ever! Was something different this time because it felt different,” Hunk said.

“I don't know but we gotta go look at our picture before it disappears!” Lance said, leading the charge to the photo shop. Keith followed the group, now unsure whether he should be with them anymore. The ride was over so his time with Lance and the others was up. They would go their separate ways and probably never see each other again. Such was life, Keith thought, but at least it was fun while it lasted.

They made it to the photo shop just as their picture flashed up on the overhead screen. Hunk and Pidge had stuck with the original plan of doing finger guns, pointing them in the direction of the front row. Keith and Lance nailed their pose, giving off a Charlie’s Angels vibe that still worked with what the other two did.

“You didn't say you were switching poses, although this still looks pretty great,” Pidge said.

“Yeah sorry for switching it up, but I mean look at us. Keith and I look great!” Lance said beaming up at the picture. Keith stood frozen for a second, processing what Lance just said before agreeing to cover his tracks. 

“Yeah I think that one’s a keeper.” Shiro came up behind the group and stood next to Keith, smiling at everyone else.

“Oh hey Shiro what's up. How was your ride?” Keith asked.

“Wait hold up,” Lance said, “who is this?”

“Oh this is my brother Shiro. Shiro meet Lance, Hunk, and Pidge. Guys meet Shiro.”

“This guy’s your  _ brother _ ?” Lance exclaimed, “damn, I guess everyone in your family’s attractive.”

If Keith wasn't dead before he sure as hell was now.

Shiro just laughed it off and offered to buy their picture. Lance tried to refuse out of politeness but Shiro insisted, telling them to think of it as a gift from him and Keith. Once the pictures were bought and distributed Keith and Shiro were preparing to say their goodbyes and head off on their own. But before they could say anything Lance spoke.

“Wait don't leave yet,” Lance started, “while you two were getting the picture Hunk, Pidge, and I were discussing and... we wanted to know if you wanted to walk around with us! If you don't want to that's cool but the offers there if you want it.” Lance smiled softly, talking much more to Keith than his brother.

“That'd be great,” Keith said a little too quickly, “uh… I mean if it's ok with you guys… a-and Shiro.”

“You can go,” Shiro said, “I think I'm going to go sit down. The ride gave me a bit of a headache. Just call me when you're ready to go.” Shiro started walking away, winking as he made his way to the exit. 

“Alright, who's ready to live it up?” Lance said once Shiro was out of earshot. A chorus of yeahs courtesy of Hunk and Pidge filled the room, and the now four of them left the ride. Keith smiled to himself as he walked alongside his new group, realizing that Shiro had been right. He hadn't been this excited in a while. Or maybe ever.


End file.
